This contract provides the necessary support to develop new and/or expanded science-based communications, community and media outreach, and materials for racial/ethnic minority populations and other special populations. The materials will address a range of topics including diabetes, chronic kidney disease, and weight control issues. The targeted populations include African Americans, Hispanics/Latinos, Asian American/Pacific Islanders, and American Indians/Alaska Natives, older adults and children.